Refuge
by Dexter H. Parr
Summary: An airborne epidemic attacks. Bella & Emmett take refuge in a small community, ruled by Carlisle. Bella tries to leave, but it seems that once a person joins, Carlisle doesn't allow anyone to leave. Lost meets Outbreak meets the Twilight cast. RATE M FOR FUTURE LEMONS AND BDSM THEMES
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Landing**

She had been watching the clouds pass by her from the airplane window. As they started their descent the houses and farms began to become visible. She loved seeing the earth as an ant farm, teeny tiny cows and cars seemingly inches apart, when in fact they were miles from each other. The flight attendants were picking up the plastic cups and trash from all of the passengers when the captain came on the loud speaker announcing their arrival city, temperature and local time. Then there was a pause in the transmission, his breath audible in the speakers. He then requested that the flight staff come to cockpit. Bella thought that was strange. She had taken this midday flight from Seattle to Phoenix a dozen times and the captain had never needed anything from the flight staff.

A few minutes later the flight attendants returned and no longer seemed to be interested in collecting Bella's mini pretzel bag. One actually walked right past her outstretched hand and did not even seem to notice he brushed her hand with his forearm. _What was all the fuss about?_ The fasten seatbelt sign flashed and Bella buckled up. The other passengers on the flight had not seemed to notice a shift in the mood of the flight staff, so Bella just assumed she was overreacting.

As the wheels touched down a woman in the third row screamed. At that very moment Bella heard a loud thud on her window. As she turned to look, all she saw in her peripheral vision was a black object hitting the window and falling to the ground. _What was that?_ The woman in the third row began shouting hysterics. Bella couldn't understand what she was saying but it sounded like something about a bird. Bella took her glance from the woman and looked out the window right as a huge crow plowed into her window. That was the black object: two crows hitting the airplane window. But they didn't seem to be flying into the windows, not to mention that the engines were still on and what bird would fly so close to something so loud? No, it was as if the birds were falling right out of the sky.

The flight staff and a few others were trying to calm the woman when the captain came out of the cockpit. The whole plane fell silent. Bella moved her gaze to the captain as she thought, _Where is the ground crew? Where are the other planes? Why in the world is the captain coming to talk to us? He usually just sits and waits until all the passengers are off the plane_

"Ladies and gentlemen, there seems to be a bit of a situation here in Phoenix. Please remain calm. I am going to need you all to remain in your seats. This may take a while to sort out."

"What may take a while?!" a man shouted from behind Bella.

"Well, it seems that no one is responding via radio here in Phoenix. We lost radio contact about an hour ago with all ground support. Something seems to have happened. So, until we figure out what it is, I am going to have to ask you all to remain in your seats and try to stay calm. We are safe in the plane for now."

Bella thought, _"…for now?!"_

Captain Robert Patts had gone straight from high school into flight school and became one of the youngest pilots with his airline. He was such a strong pilot that he was one of three pilots that were licensed to fly the new NASA beta ATC jet. ATC stood for Air Tight Cabin. These are planes that are completely self sustaining. This was an early launch of the beta to prepare for the future release of recreational spacecrafts, space ships that the population would ride for entertainment, like a rollercoaster. So, step one in NASA's prototype was a cabin that can survive without oxygen from the outside of the jet. This jet, like a spacecraft had oxygen machines pumping into the cabin as needed, based on population, stress and duration. And so, Captain Patts knew that although it would not last forever, they were safe in the plane, for now.

About halfway through their flight, Robert had intercepted a transmission from Dallas to one of their jetliners: "…REPEAT. DO NOT LAND. AIR IS NOT SAFE. REROUTE TO TOPOLOBAMPO." That was Mexico. It took the rest of the flight for him to figure out what was going on. As he began his decent he expected to see bodies laying on the landing strip. There had to have been some sort of biological attack and they were spared from it, for now. But he had seen no bodies, in fact, no one at all. It was ominously quiet. Then that lady started screaming and he knew he had to go back there and give some sort of, _something_. Flight school didn't teach him anything about how to handle this.

It went better with the crew. They knew the special aspects of the plane and they trusted "Pattie" as they called him. He told them about the transmission but that they had plenty of fuel and oxygen to reroute as needed. He had to get down and see exactly what he was dealing with before any plan could be hatched. The crew probably assumed Pattie was just "following procedure" for this sort of thing. "I mean, it is a goddamn NASA jet, right? He had to have been given procedure for some sort of situation like this, right?" he heard one of the younger male attendants whisper to another who was visibly shaken. But he hadn't. Biological warfare was still just a fear, just a scary movie. He had no training for this and no idea what to do next. And where were all the people! Landing crew, control room chatter, something! He just continued adjusting buttons and typing in his log as if this landing was no different than every other landing. It was not, and he knew it.

Maybe twenty minutes had passed and the crowd was not calming down. 13 people trapped in an airplane became very small very quickly. Bella knew it was just a matter of time before it got violent. The man that had yelled at the pilot was just getting louder and more flamboyant with every moment that passed. Bella was nervous, very nervous. Then the oxygen masks dropped and the cabin was a flurry of confusion and panic. _We are on the ground. Why would we need oxygen? Just let us out. _ She hadn't even finished forming the words in her mind when she realized, "…for now" had to do with the oxygen. The air outside was bad.

She quickly put her mask on and frantically starred out the window. She felt a bit of relief when she realized that these were not the standard oxygen masks that most airlines carried. These had the ability to be worn without being attached to the craft. These were dual-input masks; they could be attached to the airplane's oxygen or disconnected and worn for up to 8 hours on their own. The angry man lost it when the masks dropped and screamed something to the effect of, "Fuck this, I am out of here" as he headed for the emergency exit. Before Bella could scream the door was open and 3 people dropped like they were hit in the back of the head, and fell to the ground. The man fell out of the open emergency door and landed on the air ramp that flew out automatically. His limp body tumbled and turned as it rolled to the ground. The other two bodies were laying flat on their faces without a twitch. The lady in the 3rd row fainted and the twins in the back sobbed hysterically, but it sounded strange and muffled through their oxygen masks. Their father tried to console them while trying to keep himself under control. The crewman that had been trying to calm the lady in the 3rd row was silent and wide eyed while the other 2 ran to the cockpit. The pilot was at the door with his mask on as well. The cabin fell quiet as the captain said, "Everyone, just calm down! Keep your masks on and remain calm." Behind him the two woman attendants huddled together sobbing.

The group was starring expectantly at the captain, silent. Suddenly one of woman attendants completely lost it, too. She screamed, "ITS NOT SAFE. WE AREN'T SAFE. WE ARE FUCKED!" and she took off down the aisle. The pilot yelled something at her but she ignored him, or didn't hear him because at that moment she jumped out the emergency exit and ran. She didn't look back or stop. She just ran until she was gone.

Bella watched her through the window until she couldn't see her anymore. Then she turned to the captain, but something caught her eye on the floor. It was the attendant's oxygen mask. She left it! She ran out into the air without a mask and didn't die. _What the hell is going on?_ It didn't make any sense. Seconds after the air had come into the cabin 3 people dropped dead, but this woman runs headlong into that same air and ran with seemingly no effect. Bella realized she wasn't the only one confused. The captain had the same look on his face. He knew something and it was just disproved by his crew. The man with twins tapped Bella on the shoulder and whispered, "We need to get out of here. Is your car parked here?" She nodded in shock. She walked through the aisle toward the air ramp and then all four of them slid down the emergency air ramp and ran for the parking garage. Where was the man that fell? He must have tumbled under the air ramp. Bella knew they were safe, _for now_, but what made the air safe again? Why are they okay? _What the hell is going on?!_

He didn't know this woman and he didn't care. He had two children he had to get home to their mother. All he could think about was his sister saying, "It will be a fun trip, Emmett. The kids will love it!" They all scrambled into the woman's car, shut the doors, closed the vents and sat still. The woman turned to him and said, "We need to get some oxygen."

"What the fuck is going on here?"

"I have no idea but the air is okay now, but it wasn't before. We need to get some safe oxygen."

Emmett just nodded in agreement and the woman drove off. He looked in the back seat and the boys were silent but red eyed. He gave them both a grin and said, "Want a snack, guys?" They both mustered a nod and Emmett reached into his backpack and pulled out two containers of goldfish. The boys were nervous but calming down slowly. "Uncle Emmett? Who is that lady?"

"My name is Bella," the woman said distractedly. She looked a bit surprised. Emmett was used to that though; many people assumed he was the boys' father.

"Emmett," he said with an overdramatic wave. "And this," pointing in the backseat, "is Liam and Zane. Say hi to Bella, boys."

"Hi," the boys said with goldfish in their mouths.

"They are my nephews. My sister, Alice, lives in Forks and she wanted me to take the boys for the week. I decided it would be fun to take a day long airplane trip. So we hoped on the first plane out and here we are. How am I supposed to get back there? What is going on? Do you think this is just in Phoenix? Oh, God! What if this is happening everywhere?! Oh, fuck me…" Emmett trailed off into his horrific thoughts.

"Here we are," the woman muttered, seemingly unaware that Emmett was even talking. She pulled into what looked to Emmett to be a Wal-Mart parking lot; a ton of cars with a huge building in front of them. She zoomed around and went to the back of the building. She whipped into a downward ramp that led to a garage underneath the building. She pressed a button on a black box clipped to her sun visor and the garage door opened in front of them. She pulled into the garage and the door shut automatically behind them.

"Where are we, Uncle Emmett?" one of the twins whispered in amazement.

"Good question, kiddo. Bella?"

Suddenly the garage got very noisy. It sounded like they were in the middle of a tornado and then it stopped. Bella reached to open the car door and Emmett grabbed her arm, "No, what if the air is bad again?!"

Bella could feel Emmett's fierce grip and realized how scared he really was for her to open the door. "It's okay. This is where I work. This air is good air." She reached into the glove box and pulled out her ID badge. He read it out loud: "Bella Swan. Laboratory Specialist. IRQCI?"

"'International Research Quality Consulting, Inc'. I make sure labs are safe. This one is."

"So you experiment on rats and stuff?"

She smiled. That was the opposite of what she did. IRQCI was a private consulting company for businesses all over the world. Her department dealt with the safety of laboratories, not the experiments but of the building itself. This was their laboratory "show room" as they called it. IRQCI developed the most state-of-the-art laboratory facility to showcase what their consulting can do. The show room not only had complete digital surveillance, it also had the most sterile environment that can be created: complete sterility.

As she explained all of this to Emmett, they were passing through multiple extended doorways, each one sterilizing them in a different way. The boys thought it was hilarious because each time they walked through them a soft electronic female voice would say: "Proceed." Liam began repeating it with the voice. "Proceed. Proceed," and cackling each time she said it. Zane just walked cautiously. Eventually they ended up in the control room. All that was there was a computer, a desk and a chair.

"Now what?" Emmett asked her.

"Now we figure out what the hell is going on."

5


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Taking Refuge**

Emmett sat on the floor with the twins playing some sort of building game which appeared to Bella to be more of just Emmett building a structure and the boys knocking it down. But everyone seemed to be enjoying it. Bella sat at the computer and pulled up the data logs for the last 12 hours. "Come on, Lydia, tell me what happened."

001200 ENTER BJD

001159 SYSTEM CHECK…SYSTEM REBOOT…SYSTEM CHECK

001156 READY

001153 BJD UPDATE DATA

001142 ALERT: BIO HAZARD BREECH

001141 ALERT: BIO HAZARD BREECH

001140 ALERT: BIO HAZARD BREECH

001139 ALERT: BIO HAZARD BREECH

001138 ALERT: BIO HAZARD BREECH

001137 AUTO SYSTEM SHUT DOWN

001134 SYSTEM CHECK…SYSTEM REBOOT…SYTEM CHECK

001131 READY

001100 READY

Bella stared at the screen waiting to see ENTER BJD. But it didn't come. After whatever happened, happened, Brian did not log back into Lydia. No one did. The system simply sat in ready for the last eleven hours, with no other incident. She scanned the full system for that 10 minute timeframe to see if she could get any information about this biohazard breech. She started with Lydia. She held no information other than the breech had occurred. She broadened her search to the floor's main frame. The same information: biohazard and then nothing. She moved now to security. The video surveillance showed exactly what Bella had seen on the plane. Emmett watched from the floor as the screen showed five different camera angles of the main entrance and the same timeframe. It was business as usual, people walking around, guards standing at their stations and then someone falls through the main door and their body hits the ground. Their lifeless body lays still and the door remains open and one by one, like a wave of toxic gas, everyone falls to the ground. Then the video seems like it is in pause- nothing happens. No one comes running in or out. Everyone is dead. The screen goes blank.

Emmett is standing behind Bella now. He says, "Play it again."

"I think I've seen enough, and it doesn't tell us anything we don't already know."

"Play it again," he said sternly. She did. She saw the same thing again. She is never going to be able to forget those people in the plane. "See? Right there. Rewind it." She did, and this time she saw it too. At the end of the video one of bodies looked like it was evaporating! She replayed it over and over. "What the fuck?!"

"Okay. We have to get out of here and get safe." Bella opened a closet in the room and started shoving things into Emmett's arms until she was satisfied with what she had taken. She opened a huge duffle bag and Emmett put it all inside. Bella strapped the duffle around her back and said, "Let's go." They all filed into a back room in the lab. Bella put a huge bag on Emmett's back and started shoving stored oxygen tanks in the bag. Bella could see the weight of the tanks on Emmett's shoulders. She then handed everyone a small oxygen tank.

"What's this?" Zane asked flipping it upside down and sideways trying to figure it out. Bella squatted down in front of both the boys and said, "This is so that we make sure we have good air, okay? Like on the plane, except this will last a lot longer. So, from now on if you hear me or your Uncle Emmett say anything about 'bad air' you two put this over your nose and mouth, okay? It will give you good air. And you hold that there until one of us says it is safe again, okay?" Both the boys nodded studiously. As she stood up she caught the last little nod from Emmett who clearly had the same question and was grateful for the lesson. On their way out of the lab, Bella grabbed three radios and shoved them in her bag. They got back to the car and while Emmett got the boys settled, Bella was at the trunk making sure she had everything. She did. She took the radios and some water in the front seat with her. As she sat down Emmett said, "So, what is the plan, lab lady?"

"Well, we need to figure out how to know when the air is good and when the air is bad."

Liam and Zane reached for their masks. Emmett smiled at their enthusiasm. "We are in good air, guys. It is okay right now."

"It seems to come in waves, where the first few minutes it demolishes any living thing and then it fades, as if once it kills, it dies. So, here." Bella handed him one of the radios. "This is more than a radio. This screen here shows you the toxicity of the air. We use them all the time in demonstrations of our quality control programs. Right now it is in the green, obviously fine. Now whatever this is acts fast, so while we drive if you see ANY movement of the meter let me know and we will put our masks on and watch. Maybe we can figure this thing out on the way."

"On the way? Where?" Emmett asked.

"You need to get the boys back home and I need to get my father. He lives close so we will stop there first, and then head back to Denver. Try calling Alice. Maybe we will be lucky and it will just be here."

Emmett called but Bella could hear the voicemail pick up. Emmett sighed and muttered, "Hey, we got here fine but something crazy is happening here. Call me when you get this. I hope you are alright."

"Alright, bad air guys, just in case," Bella whispered in a game-like tone. They all held up their mini oxygen tanks and she backed out of the garage. It was about 2pm and they still hadn't seen anyone in the plant. As she backed out she hoped maybe it had all been some sort of drill and everyone would be heading back inside the plant. No such luck; tons of cars but no one.

She exited the parking lot and headed to her father's house. Charlie was a construction worker but today was his day off. She hoped that he had been in their game room when all of this happened and maybe the cigar smoke and beer would ward off whatever it was that was killing everyone.

As they drove the boys were giggling and using their gas masks as pretend swords. Emmett looked concerned but Bella assured him that the tanks were safe. They were designed to be extra durable and safe. Emmett asked, "So, why were you on the plane?"

"I fly from Seattle to Phoenix a lot. Our main office is here but our Laboratory head is in Washington state. He usually has me fly out every other week to give a presentation about the current status of the show room lab and our high priority labs throughout the country. So you guys are from Seattle?"

"The boys are, but I live here. My sister, Alice is going on her second honeymoon in Alaska with the boys' dad, Jasper. God, I hope they are okay."

Emmett had barely finished speaking when a man came running up to the car and slammed into the hood. He was flailing his arms and screaming something at them. Emmett was terrified it was someone trying to take advantage of this biohazard scare. Bella started to get out and Emmett reached for her arm to say, "Are you crazy?" but she got out and hugged them. "Dad, I was so worried about you, what happened?!" Emmett looked in the back at the twins and winked, "Maybe he has something other than goldfish to eat, aye boys?" They both grinned back at him. Bella motioned for them all to come in the house.

"It all happened so quickly, Bells. I was in the living room watching the game when a bird slammed into the window. I looked outside and saw people just collapsing."

They all sat at the dinner table eating grilled cheese and milk listening to Charlie tried to explain what had been happening. "I started having a panic attack. I thought I was seeing things. So I sat down and put my oxygen on. First time I thanked God for lung cancer! I sat with the mask on until I calmed down and when I got back up and looked out the windows, the bodies were gone! So, I just assumed I was drunker than I thought!

I tried calling your mother but I got her voicemail; same with everyone else! When I turned on the television every channel was running the same message." Charlie walked over to the television and turned it on. There was a black screen flashing yellow and a high pitched beeping noise. The noise faded into a mechanical voice, "This is a message from the Center for Disease Control. There has been an incident. Please take shelter immediately. If you have any type of disease shielding apparatus, please put it on immediately. As soon as the incident has passed, this message will replay on a green screen advising you of what to do. Thank you." There was a pause and then it repeated, "This is a message from the…"

"It just keeps going," Charlie explained. "Still don't know who won the game." He smiled a weak smile and Emmett could see tears behind his eyes. "I thought I had lost you too, Bells!"

The two hugged and Bella said, "I was afraid the same about you! Dad, do you know anything about what this is?"

"No," Charlie wiped his tears with his shirt tail and tried to regain his composure. "All I know is last night there were reports on the late night news about some biochemical explosion in Huntington, West Virginia killed a few hundred in the area. But the report said it was under control and there was no need worry."

"Isn't Huntington where the CDC stores its secondary biological samples?"

Bella cocked an eyebrow at Emmett. "What? I watch the news!" Bella knew that he was right. Could one of the secondary samples gotten loose in that explosion? It must have been incredibly strong to travel all the way to Arizona in such a short amount of time. Bella's dad was pacing with his cane and she could see him strain with each step.

"Dad, sit down. You will wear yourself out."

"I'm fine, Bells. Now, listen. From what I have seen, this thing, whatever it is, has been coming in waves. I saw it happen three times. Each time a bird flies right into a window or door and then when I look out, any living thing collapses. Within minutes, the body just… vanishes. I don't get it, but I know when I hear a thud, my oxygen is on."

"Yea, we saw that in the video replay at the lab. The body just disappears. It is really that fast?

"Bells, it is faster. God, I am glad you are here. Have you heard from your mom?"

Bella looked out the window. "No, I called her before the plane took off in Seattle. Everything was fine, normal. You haven't gotten a hold of her?"

There was an awkward silence as the two of them imagined the worse. "Who wants ice cream?" Charlie asked to the twins. Whenever Bells, here got into trouble, I always brought her ice cream and they all just melted away."

"Not sure that is going to work here, dad." Bella was hunting for the hot fudge in the fridge when a bird hit the window.

"How many more tanks do you have?" Emmett asked as he pulled two out of his bag.

"This is my last one."i

"Here, only use it when you hear the thud, sir. It will last longer."

Bella pulled Emmett to the corner with a firm grip. "He is coming with us!"

"Where, Bella? Where we are going? We should just stay here and keep trying Alice."

"Bells!" Charlie gasped and coughed up blood. "Bells!" He shouted again and collapsed on the floor. Bella ran over to him and crouched by his side.

'"Dad!" Bella was leaning over his chest listening for a heartbeat. "Dad, can you hear me?!"

"B..bells" he muttered. "Honey, it hurts."

"Where, dad? Where?"

"My heart hurts, kiddo. I'm sorry."

Emmett brought a couch cushion over to Charlie. "Sir, what can we do?"

"Take the kids upstairs. I need to talk with Bella for a second."

Emmett couldn't hear what they were talking about. He just heard words, here and there, "…hurry…epidemic…not here…answers…"

Bella came upstairs with tears in her eyes. "We have to go, now!"

Emmett didn't ask. He picked up the twins and they went out the backdoor.

i


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Town**

They drove in silence for 30 minutes. Emmett had no idea where they were going. Bella was muttering as she drove. Emmett couldn't hear much just a word here and there.

"…disappeared…oxygen….dead birds….Huntington…"

"We are not going to West Virginia," Emmett blurted out. It had clearly startled Bella and she turned to look at him with a question. Then a bird hit the window.

"BAD AIR, BOYS! BAD AIR!"

Bella slammed on the breaks and they all put their masks over the mouths and nose. Bella and Emmett stared at the air meter on the radios. It was maxed out into the red sections, hitting the bracer over and over again. Bella kept glancing at the sky and back at the meter. Then the meter went back to the green section in a flash. Nothing. She noticed something, but Emmett didn't know what.

"It must have something to do with the wind. I remember at the airport, right before that woman started to scream, the wind had kicked up outside."

Emmett nodded seeing that the leaves were no longer rustling. "Something has bothered me about the airport. When we slid down the ramp, that guy's body was gone."

"Come to think of it, the two bodies in the plane, did you see them on our way out?"

Emmett just shook his head no. So, the bodies _were_ disappearing. Emmett got out of the car and looked for the bird that had hit the car. Gone. If there had been an airborne sample let loose in the explosion, what the hell could kill instantly and make the carcass disappear? He plopped back into the car, exhausted. He peaked in the back and the boys obediently smiled behind their masks. "Good job, guys. The air is good." The boys giggled and rubbed their eyes. "We are going to need to get them somewhere to nap. I am a bit tired too. What is the plan?"

"Just that. We need to find a place to sleep. It is going to be dark soon and it will be hard to see dying birds and wind in the dark."

"Bella, I'm sorry about your dad."

"It was a long time coming. Lung cancer and heart problems; all the excitement was just too much. I think I saw an exit for a hotel a few miles back. Let's try and make a room safe before it gets too dark."

Bella was right. About a half mile back was an exit for an old Super 8, but the light was out on the 8 and so it looked like a 6. Emmett had grabbed some food and supplies at Charlie's and shoved it in his bag. Everyone put their masks on, just in case. Bella grabbed the laboratory duffle bag from the trunk. Emmett carried both boys, one in each arm. He was heading towards a room, stopped and looked at Bella.

"Maybe one is unlocked?" he grinned and shrugged. Bella could see how exhausted he really was and she was starting to feel the haze of tiredness. She tried all the doors on the way to the main office. All of them were locked. They all entered the lobby and the bell on the door chimed. Zane grinned at the sound and said in a sing-songy voice, "Proceed." Liam echoed him without even opening his eyes.

Bella grinned as she looked behind the counter for a key.

"Pick a number, any number!" It was Emmett on the other end of the room with a wall of keys.

"Whichever one is closest." Emmett looked at the wall of keys, looked out the window and then back at the wall of keys. "Number one it is."

The room was filthy but not for lack of attention, just lack of care. There were fresh mini-toiletries and a bag of instant coffee, both caffeinated and decaffeinated. It was just a rundown old motel room with two double beds. The boys ate at Charlie's and then were asleep before Emmett even laid them on the bed. Bella handed him some duct tape and motioned at the windows.

"If we are asleep we aren't going to know we need the masks."

Emmett was really impressed by this lady. Smart, very smart. He started duct taping all the window seals and the floor boards while she cover the air vents with plastic bags and bed sheets. When they were both satisfied they placed their air monitors on the bedside table and sat on the end of the bed. It was more than awkward. They sat in silence, next to each other, watching the boys. Emmett stood up and clasped his hands on his waist and sighed, "I'm going to take a shower. Think the water is okay?"

Bella nodded and laid back on the bed. Emmett, alone for the first time in 48 hours, remembered his father and his passing. It was when he was young, but it was hard. He knew what Bella was feeling. He couldn't let the boys feel that. He had to figure out how to get them home. "Home." Would they even be there? Maybe it was so cold that the disease couldn't reach them, but then why hadn't Alice answered? JASPER! Jasper told him before they left that Alice looses everything and that if he couldn't reach Alice to try Jasper's phone! In all of the commotion he had forgotten! He hoped out of the shower and threw a towel around his waist. He clamored out of the bathroom and rushed to his phone. No service.

Bella was out like a light curled up on the bed taking up about the space of a pillow. "How do girls do that?" he wondered, "Sometimes they can get so small!" He walked over to the boys and kissed each of them on the head. He threw some clothes on and slipped his mask over his mouth. He grabbed one of the air monitors and slipped outside to search for a signal. He walked back toward the lobby and tried to call Jasper. It rang twice and Jasper answered, "Hey, man! Let me call you right back!" But before Emmett could say anything Jasper hung up. "You have got to be shitting me!" he screamed. He took a breath. At least he knows he is alive! The phone rang. Emmett answered in the middle of the first ring, "HOLY HELL, JASPER! ARE YOU AND ALICE OKAY?!"

"Yea, man, we're great. The boys okay?"

"Fuck me, Jasper! Do you have any idea what is going on right now?!"

"What? What's wrong? Are the boys okay?!" Jasper's voice cracked a bit. He has no fucking clue! How does he explain that he is somewhere in Arizona with some chick he met and that the boys are duct taped in a room with her right now?

"Emmett?!" Jasper's voice crackled into static. The call dropped and then Emmett's phone went dead. SHIT! Emmett heard a rustle to his right. As he turned toward the sound his phone slipped out of his hand. Then he felt a sharp pain in his side. Before he could respond to the pain everything got dark and then he felt himself slip out of consciousness.

Bella sat up in a start. She looked around to get her bearings. The boys were still asleep. Emmett must be in the shower. But the water wasn't running. She got up and saw the bathroom door open and no Emmett. She looked at the bedside table and saw one of the radios missing. "Why the fuck would he leave?" She ran to the window and saw a dark truck speed off down the road and as it passed by a lamp pole she saw Emmett in the bed. Shit, shit, shit. Bella heard one of the boys giggle. "Shit," one whispered to the other. "Shit." Back and forth.

"Okay boys. Let's go for a car ride!" The boys grinned groggily and Zane said, "Where's Uncle Emmett?"

Fuck, what do I tell a couple of 3 year olds? "He is playing hide and seek and we are IT!" The boys giggled. Bella threw Emmett's backpack on and grabbed the duffle. "Alright boys, just in case, bad air." The boys obediently put on their masks and held hands, giggling. Wow! They think this is a game. Okay, here we go.

They all pilled in the car and Bella started out of the parking lot when she saw something flash on the ground in front of the lobby. She pulled up to it. It was a cell phone. She thought it was Emmett's cell phone. "Boys, keep your masks on." She got out and picked it up. Yup, that's his. She remembered noticing his large NBA sticker on the back of his phone. It was dead. She got back in the car and shut the door and sped off after the truck.

Emmett woke up sitting in a chair with his hands tied behind his back. "What the fuck is this?!" He thought. The last thing he remembered was talking to Jasper and then… nothing. His vision was not clear. It was like he was underwater. He heard the click of high heels coming towards him from his left. "Hello!? Where am I?" No response. Emmett began to struggle in the chair. As he struggled, he realized that he was naked. The heels came closer. He felt a hand on his thigh and he jumped screaming, "Who the fuck are you?!" There was a pause. He began to breathe heavily. Then a soft, calm voice asked, "What is your name?"

"Fuck you! That is my name. Where the fuck am I?"

"I will answer all of your questions, but first you have to answer mine." Her hands were warm and soft. _What does she want with me?_ "Now, listen carefully." She ran her hands along Emmett's chest and is now rubbing his shoulders. "I am going to ask you three questions and then I will answer any of your questions. But, you may only answer 'Yes' or 'No' to all three questions. Do you understand?"

_What is this, some sort of game? Where the fuck am I?_

"Do you understand, Emmett?"

"I thought you didn't know my name! Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"I told you, I will answer all of your questions, but first you have to answers three of mine with only a 'Yes' or a 'No'. Now, I will ask you again, and if you fail to respond appropriately your chance for unlimited answers will expire. Now, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Very good, one down, two to go."

Emmett sat still. She continued to rub his shoulders, firmly and quite purposefully. She ran her hand back down his chest, hugging him from behind. She whispered in his ear softly, "Your next question, remember, only 'Yes' or 'No'… does this feel good?" She began to reach further down his body and Emmett could feel her breasts. She was naked too, or at least topless. She started gently caresses his cock. He gasped, trying to control himself. She was turning him on, he was hard, but what the fuck is this?

"Emmett?" She was now between his legs. "I asked you a question." She firmly gripped him and he felt her breathe on him. "Does this feel good?"

"Yes."

She climbed into his lap. _She IS naked!_ She was straddling him and was inches away. "Here is your last question." She began to allow him to slide into her, slowly. Again, she whispered softly in his ear, "Do you want me to stop?" He was completely inside of her now and she was riding him, up and down. He could hear her breasts clapping in front of him. He still couldn't see well, but _fuck this feels good_. He struggled to reach for her, he wanted to feel her skin, with his hands. He wanted to grip her and kiss her and… she kissed him. She tasted like honey and strawberries. She started to pull away from their kiss and said, "Do you want me to stop, Emmett?"

"No."

She untied his hands and pulled her chest against his. His feet were still tied to the chair but it didn't matter, she picked her up and shoved her on the floor. He came out of her. She grunted in pain and slight displeasure. Emmett climbed on top of her and thrust himself inside of her. "My turn. What is your name." He was thrusting in and out of her and she moaned, "Rosalie." He rolled her over, careful to stay inside slapped her ass. "Where am I?" Rosalie was panting now. The slap of his balls on her ass was constant now. He slapped her again, "Where the fuck am I?!"

Rosalie could barely get her words out as Emmett was thrusting even harder and faster than before. "You…are in a warehouse… outside of the… city. Safe… air tight. I… I… fuck!"

Emmett could feel her about to cum. He couldn't wait anymore and flipper her on her back and kissed her again. Her lips were so soft and full. She dug her nails into his back and Emmett flexed back in pain and came inside her. She kept moaning and dug her nails deeper into him as she exhaled and relaxed her body. Emmett pulled out of her and realized that through the sex his legs had gotten free from the chair and he was no longer bound. "Why can't I see anything?"

Rosalie stood up and reached for something. "Hold still and keep your eyes open." She dropped some fluid into each eye. "Now blink. Keep blinking." He fluttered his eyelids and was slowly able to see more clearly until he was able to see Rosalie. Tall, long blonde hair. Beautiful. She was beautiful. She was walking away, her ass firm and red from his spanking. She tossed him his clothes and walked out the door.

Bella found the truck that she saw Emmett had been taken in. She parked and told the boys to stay in the car.

"But I want to find Uncle Emmett!"

"Yea, I want to find Uncle Emmett, too!"

She gave them both a sharp look and they both lowered their heads in submission. She got out and locked the doors. She walked up to the warehouse door, she assumed it would be locked. She dripped the handle and it turned. She cautiously walked in and looked around. And there, in the middle of the floor, was Emmett. Laying on his back on the ground with only a pair of jeans on.

"What the fuck, man!?"

Emmett jumped to his feet in complete shock. "Bella! Shit! Where are the boys?! Are they okay? Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? What the fuck, man!? Why did you leave? What happened? Are YOU okay? The boys are fine. They are in…"

"UNCLE EMMETT!" The twins sang in unison.

""Boys, I told you…"

"Hey guys! What's up? Are you both okay?" Emmett squatted down to pick them up and one of them made a scrunched up face.

"You are slippery! Did you take a bath?"

Bella gave him a discerning look and realized that he was sweating pretty heavily, and suddenly wondered where his clothes were.

"No, I didn't take a bath, but you two sure need one!" He put them both down and tickled them. The boys squealed with laughter. Emmett returned Bella's look. "Okay. So, I will explain as soon as I know, but we need to find her first."

"Who is 'her'?" Bella asked with a slightly disgusted tone.

"Like I said, I will explain as soon as I know. Boys, I need to hang back with Ms. Bella, okay?"

"What are we going to do, then," Bella asked. "Just wait in the car while you find your socks?"

"Just stay a few steps behind me, okay? She went through that door."

The four of them cautiously walked across the warehouse. Their steps echoed and rang through the room. Bella saw his shirt on the way. "Been having fun?" she asked as she held up his shirt. It had clearly been ripped off of him. Emmett just huffed and shrugged her off and continued to the door. It was ajar and he slowly opened it.

Bella saw two men and a woman sitting at a table. They looked at Emmett as if they had been expecting him, but when they saw Bella and the boys there was terror in their eyes. The older of the two men stood up calmly. "Emmett, would you like to introduce us to your guest?"

"Actually, I was promised the opportunity to have all MY questions answers, I believe." Emmett nodded at the woman. She didn't respond.

"Absolutely, absolutely" the older man said walking towards them. "Have a seat. Let's discuss over dinner, shall we? My name is Carlisle, this is Rosalie and this," he paused and pointed to the other man, "is my aid." They each nodded as their name was said. Carlisle was now pulling a chair out for Bella to sit in and the aid grabbed a few plates with food and placed them on the floor for the boys who were clearly starving. They followed the plates and sat on the floor to eat.

6


End file.
